Slice Up Your Life
"Slice Up Your Life" is a Specy Spooktacular VII episode by The Jackinator. In this one, Tweets steals a chainsaw and becomes the vicious slasher Featherface. Plot 'Title card: '''The title is cut in half by a chainsaw. Buzz hears a doorbell and sees that a package has been left on his doorstep. He brings it into his house and opens it up. It reveals to be a box containing a new chainsaw. Buzz takes out the chainsaw and tests it on an embarassing picture from a Christmas party. Buzz soon goes crazy and chops every wooden thing in his house. He goes outside to finish chopping some logs. Meanwhile, Savaughn and Otus are checking every cell in the Tree Town prison. Psycho growls at the coppers, before Otus zaps him with a taser. They then go to Tweets' cell, which was heavily guarded. They are shocked to see that Tweets has escaped. Otus then looks at Zet, who was axed in the head by Tweets. Outside the prison, Tweets runs off, sniggering evilly. Buzz meets Lumber, who is currently chopping a tall tree with his axe. Buzz looks behind him and sees a taller tree. Buzz drops his new chainsaw and runs off in fright. Suddenly, Tweets appears and takes the chainsaw. Tweets then sets his aim at Lumber, who is ready to fight him with the axe. Tweets cuts down the tree. Lumber appreciates his help until the tree falls down and crushes him. Tweets laughs evilly and whips out his phone. He changes his name from Tweets to Featherface. Tweets sets off to do some killing. That night, Cryptie is driving his car, with Brushy beside him. Suddenly, the car runs out of gas and it started raining. Lightning flashes to reveal Featherface in front of them. Cryptie and Brushy step slowly out of the car. Brushy cowers on the hood, while Cryptie steps closer to Featherface. Featherface springs into action and cuts Cryptie down the middle and goes for Brushy. Featherface cuts open Brushy's belly and spills her guts on the road. Featherface runs off again. Buzz returns to the site where Lumber got killed and sees that his chainsaw has been stolen. Buzz goes off to find the thief. At Giggles' house, Giggles was making her dinner before Featherface cuts the door down the middle. Giggles notices the sound of a chainsaw revving. Featherface slowly creeps in. Giggles turns around and screams at the sight of Featherface and the chainsaw. Featherface corners Giggles in the kitchen, while she begs for mercy. Featherface soon slices Giggles in a gruesome fashion and peels off her face to wear as a replacement mask. At a meat factory, Disco Bear eats a beef carcass until Featherface appears behind him. Disco Bear is soon meathooked by his nose and is soon cut in half. Featherface appears again at a hobo gathering. Tromp spots him and the hobos panicked. Featherface runs around and massacres every hobo, including Tromp. Later, Featherface has already killed Hooter, Mono, Flash, Lurky, Spitfire and Flaky. Featherface chuckles evilly in delight. Buzz soon shows up and touches Featherface's shoulder. Buzz shows the axe that he got from Lumber and throws away Lumber's severed arm connected to it. Buzz and Featherface enter their fighting stances and begin the battle. Featherface tries to kill Buzz with the chainsaw, but he keeps missing him. Buzz counters by chopping off one of Featherface's legs. They keep battling, while Featherface continues hobbling. Buzz chops both arms off, causing Featherface to drop the chainsaw. Buzz throws away the axe and picks up the chainsaw and sets a target on Featherface. Featherface backs away until Buzz kills him by cutting him through the middle. Buzz is happy he killed a murderer, but is unhappy that his chainsaw is in a mess. Buzz throws the chainsaw away and goes to Neil's hardware store to buy a new one. The episode ends with Neil giving Buzz a coupon for free carpentry lessons. Deaths *Zet is axed in the head by Tweets. (death not seen) *Lumber is crushed by a tree. *Cryptie is cut in half by Tweets. *Brushy had her belly cut open by Tweets. *Giggles is sliced to bits by Tweets. *Disco Bear is meathooked and cut in half. *Tromp and all the other hobos were chopped to pieces by Tweets. *Hooter is cut in half (death not seen) *Mono had his head sliced in half. (death not seen) *Cocktail had his limbs cut off (death not seen) *Flash, Lurky, Spitfire and Flaky were all decapitated. (deaths not seen) *Tweets was chainsawed through the middle by Buzz. Injuries *Tweets had his leg and arms chopped off by Buzz. Trivia *The plot is a spoof of the horror film ''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Tweets' new identity Featherface is a pun on said movie's villain Leatherface. *The title is a pun on the Spice Girls single "Spice Up Your Life". *Lumber's death is similar to one of Lumpy's deaths in "Milk Pong". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular